


I Can't Tell You Why

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Harry is sad, M/M, and heartbroken, and so is niall, in the light of the Niall/Hailee video in the Bahamas, mentions of Hailee Steinfeld - Freeform, post dublin show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: “You can't keep doing this to me Haz. I'm tired.”---------------Or It would take a video of Niall with someone that isn't Harry to realize just how much he doesn't want to lose Niall.





	I Can't Tell You Why

 

Post-show adrenaline had always been hard to shake, Harry thought, and one he's glad to use as a reason as to why he's on his phone, dialling a number he hadn't called in ages. The phone rang thrice, and he was greeted by a familiar voice, a rough _hello_ , sending waves of warmth through him.

 

”Hi. Hello.” ,he breathed, taking not how pathetic he sounded, and all Niall had said to him was hello. Good lord. He can hear Niall chuckling softly, and he has the audacity to blush deeper. “ _Hi, Haz._ ”  ,he heard Niall mutter softly, but with an edge Harry was unfamiliar with, followed by a sniped “ _Finally remembered me, don't ya?_ ”

 

And no, this is not how Harry envisioned this phone call to go, and he suddenly has the strongest urge to drop the call, but he hears Niall sigh on the other line, and he knows he kinda regrets being square with Harry. Niall's just like that, can't stay mad long, especially with him, and he has to admit that that is something he took for granted. 

 

“ _I'm sorry H. I'm just- I'm just tired and it's been too long to have you calling me like this. I'm sorry._ ”  ,Niall said, and he can feel something tugging at his heart. “ _So what do I owe the pleasure of this call then, Mr. Styles?_ ”  ,he's back to sounding chipper, making Harry feel lighter somehow. 

 

“Heard you're gonna do a performance of Flicker  with a 45-piece orchestra, and that sounds great so I wanna congratulate you.” ,he said, and he hated how he sounded small, unsure. And if Niall noticed it, he thankfully doesn't mention anything about it. 

 

“ _You're the one with the smashing show in Dublin and you're congratulating me?_ ” ,he hears Niall chuckle, and he missed that. Missed making Niall laugh like that. “ _Well, thank you, H. Really. Was proper nervous for when that vid finally comes out._ ” ,he can hear the smile on Niall's voice. 

 

“Yeah? I bet you did good. You always did good, with everything you do.” ,he said, and the silence on the other line was so telling. 

 

“ _Is that it then, H? Just wanna congratulate me an' stuff?_ ” ,Niall asked, and he hates how Niall can read him so well.

 

“You-um.. I invited you to my Dublin show. Saw your mum and few of your friends, too.” ,he mumbled, not knowing where to start. “Was hoping to see you, maybe even grab a pint or two after show.” ,he added, and he hears Niall sigh.

 

“ _You and I both know that's not the smart thing to do_.” ,Niall said, aand of course, he knows. They both do. He's just in so much denial, that maybe now, he's not on the forefront of Niall's brain. Not anymore. 

 

“B-because of the Hailee thing?” ,he stumbled, and he hated how shaky his voice were. This is not his element, so he doesn't know how to approach it. 

 

“ _Yeah._ ”  ,was Niall's clipped answer, and it was like a punch to his gut. A confirmation of all his fears, a further proof of why this phone call wasn't necessary. “ _Yeah, it is._ ”  ,Niall added, breaking Harry's heart further. 

 

“Thought so.” ,he mumbled, and he hears Niall sigh. Again. 

 

“ _Stop doing this Haz, please.”_ ,he can hear pleading in Niall's voice, and his heart broke.  _“You can't keep doing this to me. You can't keep calling me whenever it suits you, or whenever you see stuff like this. Because I will never be able to deny you anything, and I'd end up answering your call, you'd feed me more lies so that you can keep me. And I'm so tired, Haz. I'm so tired of this roundabout we are doing.”_ ,Niall whispered, and he can see Niall crying, his back hunched on his couch, and he hates this feeling. Wipes a few leaked tears off himself, too.

“Niall.” ,he said. More like begged. And Niall knows it too. “I-is that the way I make you feel?” ,he asked, and he knows the answer, but still wants to hear it from Niall anyway. 

 _“Harry-”_ ,he hears Niall spoke, but is cut off when he hears a feminine voice calling Niall. And he knows, he do, but it doesn't make it all hurt any less.  _“I-I have to g-”_

He didn't let Niall finish what he was going to say, with the way he dropped his phone so fast, his sobs following suit. He knew this would hurt him. Just, nobody mentioned just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> Byeeeee


End file.
